This invention relates to a radio sleeve box which is capable of receiving an automobile or portable radio and allowing the radio to play independent of the automobile by providing speakers and battery power.
In many of the higher priced automobiles, the expensive car radios are fitted into Bengi boxes that permit the radio to be easily removed when the owner leaves the car. The owners usually take the radios with them or store them in the trunk of the car in order to prevent theft. The expensive radio cannot be played independently once it has been removed from its sleeve holder in the car and disconnected from its power source and speakers.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an auxilliary sleeve which has been prewired with a battery and speakers so that the expensive radio tuner can be plugged into the sleeve and carried as a portable radio to a picnic or to the beach. In the invention, the sleeve is provided with an opening to receive the car radio and also contains speakers mounted on each side of the car radio tuner. The inventive sleeve is also provided with a battery such as a rechargeable battery in order to power the car radio. The inventive sleeve also contains suitable connectors which are designed to match the connectors at the back of the car radio tuner so that the tuner, when slid into the opening of the inventive sleeve, will automatically be connected to the speakers, the battery, and an internal antenna that is provided.